Dragonmania
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Those stupid scales again, always causing our heroes trouble, this time in a different shade. For some reason Yona and the gang just constantly find themselves in situations that are just plain wacky! Find out who's scales caused them their latest problem and what that problem is


Dragonmania

 **Author Notes: Wow...where has the time gone. We've reached story 150! That is totally insane~ What's even more insane is the fact that I decided the special one shot to be a new manga series i found and obsessed over almost immediately.**

 **Yona of the Dawn~ I do not own it ... Also make sure to read/watch it(read it its better shh) if you wanna continue reading this. There are spoilers from the later points of this series.**

_3rd P.O.V_

The four dragons were beings of incredible power, and that power descended onto their human vessels. One was given claws that could tear through anything, one was given legs that could soar into the skies, one was given eyes that could see great distances, and one was given an impenetrable body.

For generations the blood line has passed down these incredible abilities, to preserve the promise made so many centuries ago. To protect the crimson dragon!

 **"What happened?!"** Yona, Hak and Yun were staring at their four friends with expressions of shock and confusion. Now this group of warriors and friends have seen a lot of crap. There have been a lot of weird things in their life.

Heck these four had dragon blood in their veins and were considered freak of nature by most. Zeno's even lived thousands of years! But no one, not even him had an explanation for this one. **"WHY ARE WE DRAGONS!?"** It was true, Kija, Jae Ha, Shin Ah and Zeno all were itty bitty dragons.

It was a good thing they could still communicate with the other though, that makes it not only weirder, but cuter. Yona couldn't contain her squeals any longer, picking all four up, hugging them tightly to her chest. **"You guys look so adorable!"**

When one thinks of dragons, one thinks fierceness, dangerous, mythical even. None of them really fit those descriptions. Shin Ah and Kija were blushing like crazy, their scales glowing to express their shyness.

Jae Ha unlike them was smirking, snuggling closer to the princess and Zeno was still smiling as if he didn't just turn into a baby reptilian deity. **"Too bad the dark dragon didn't transform either~ Jealous Hak?"** Knowing the man very well Jae Ha made fun of the Thunder Beast.

Hoping to get some sort of reaction, and in a sense he does. The hilarity of the situation was simply growing more comical when Hak suddenly went on all fours with a blank expression. **"I am the dark dragon, hug me."** Yun facepalmed, ashamed of what he was seeing and becoming rather impatient.

 **"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"** It was a question no one had an answer to, much to his frustration. **"Ok let's think about this. Yesterday you guys were in human form, we bought our merchandise as per usual at the last town and camped out last night. Did anything weird happen?"** All of them contemplated.

Shin Ah wiggled his way out the red haired girls arms, much to her disappointment. His little squirrel companion Ao nestling atop of his head as he trotted up to his belongings, surprisingly his mask still stayed on his face despite the transformation.

Going through his bag he pulled out the water container he had. **"Felt sick after drinking water."** The contents were spilled onto the ground, revealing a too blue liquid. Within the drink was what looked like some sort of blue powder.

Yun examined it, rubbing the wet dust between his fingers. **"Weird. We all drank this last night, so how come only you guys are effected?"** Kija looked between his dragon bretheren in thought. **"But I didn't find anything odd or sickening drinking it."**

Both the yellow and green dragons agreed with Kija's claims. Making the group frown all the more in thought. Before it hits Yun like a hurricane. He knew what happened. **"Alright I have a theory."** Everyone gave Momma Yun their attention.

The pretty boy pacing around in thought. **"I think that drink had blue dragon scales in it. We've seen strange things happen before with Kija's scales. So I think it cause some sort of reactions to the dragons."** Almost instantly everyone recalled the day that seemed like an eternity ago.

Shin Ah paled slightly, pushing his container further away, glad he didn't continue drinking it after his first sip. He still felt absolutely humiliated after the last incident involving those damn scales.

Kija's caused whoever was hit with the liquid mixture to fall in love with the first person they saw. Shin Ah and Ao when splashed stalked Jae Ha from a distance, to shy to express his randomly sprung up feelings.

 **"So Kija's white scales go and make people fall in love, and Shin Ah's blue scales makes us dragons. Hmm...I wonder what mine will do."** Already the green dragon was planning with a smirk.

Imagining all the crazy potential scenarios with his scales. **"Don't even think of picking off any of your scales Jae Ha!"** Yun needed to keep a close eye on that one. Less things get anymore hectic **"So how do we change them ba-"** With a poof Shin Ah changed back into his human form.

Unfortunately without his clothes. Hak and the others moved fast, Zeno and Kija both covering Yona's eyes while Hak and Yun got him his clothes back. Poor Shin Ah wanted to go hide somewhere, feeling worse then before.

 **"So the amount one drinks determines how long they'll be in dragon form?"** Welp it's going to be a long day. But one question remains as the group try to adjust to this odd...odd day. How did the merchant that sold the drinks to them get dragon scales?

 **"Pokyuuuuu~"**

the end!

 **Author Notes: And that is the end of the 150th one shot~ I wasn't sure where i was going to go with this one shot as i deleted and rewrote different things because i didn't know what to write. But i am glad with what i got.**

 **I could've lengthened it...but...i didn't want to, i really only cared about Shin Ah as he's my fav dragon~ I really would wish this was some sort of ova.** **So that's the end! Guys if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as i always appreciate the support! Tchao for now~**


End file.
